iTunes Game
by Solosorca
Summary: A collection of mostly puppyshipping drabbles based on random songs picked by my itunes.


**Hello everyone! This series of very short drabbles is from the itunes game thing that I've seen pop up here and there around fanfiction. I decided to give it a go because I had horrible writer's block and really wanted to cure it. And it worked. horray!**

**What you do is **

**1) Put your itunes (or whatever music player you use) on shuffle and pick out the 1st 10 (or however many you want to do) songs.**

**2) Listen to the song all the way through**

**3) Play it again, but this time write down a small drabble whilst it's playing. Once the song ends then you stop writing.**

**It's really good fun and I highly recommend it. I don't know how many I've done, I've just put in the best ones and haven't counted them yet XD.**

**enjoy!**

**Apo Fetlar Top by Fiddler's Bid**

Katsuya sat at a rickety table at the edge of a proper country pub. It was lit by a few yellow-y lights and a fire that crackled away in the grate next to his table that kept the pub nice and toast. Outside it was blowing a gale and tipping it down with rain. The room was filled with people, all escaping the weather. On the other side of the bar was a folk band made up of a few fiddle players, a guitarist, a bass player and a man on keyboard, who were playing a fast paced tune. Katsuya had never listened to folk music properly and this time was giving him more and more reason to look into it further. The music was so full of life it seemed to get right inside your body and make you want to dance around.

"Here you go," Seto returned from the bar with Mokuba and three pint glasses of the local ale, one he had put them down he went to sit down but smacked his head off the low beams and swore loudly.

**Weightless by All Time Low**

Seto crashed onto the sofa, this week had possibly the worst he'd ever had in his life. He wished he could be a normal teenager, just for a day, and not have to worry about crap like business takeovers and financial reports. Where his only problem was who he was going to ask to the end of year party.

_I wonder if this is what I'm going to be doing all my life?_ He thought, _I think I may need a holiday very soon._

**What About Us? By John Barrowman**

"Seto!" Katsuya yelled as he stormed into said CEO's office.

"Yes Katsuya?" Seto asked calmly.

"You left me sitting in the middle of the park for _two hours_!" Katsuya snapped.

"Yes, well something came up," Seto replied.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I forgot," Seto told him, which made the blond's anger increase tenfold.

"_You forgot?_" he hissed through gritted teeth, "What the hell happened? And you'd better make this good or I'm walking out of this door and not coming back."

"Every single computer crashed, I was running from department to department trying to fix everything."

**About You Now by The Sugerbabes**

"Seto..I-I-..." _just tell him!_ Katsuya's mind screamed but the words just wouldn't go to his mouth. Seto gave the blond an inquisitive look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I...well, the thing is...I'm really glad I'm your friend," he chickened out.

"Yeah, me too," Seto almost seemed disappointed.

_Why didn't you tell him?_ Katsuya's mind berated him, _It's not exactly hard to say._

"I have something I have to tell you," Seto said.

"What?"

"I don't want to be friends anymore," he said and Katsuya felt a large weight drop in his stomach, "I want to be together."

**Honesty is the Best Policy by Saving Aimee**

"So, you are gay then?" The reporter asked.

"I'm not going to deny it," Seto shrugged, "I am gay, there, is that what you want?"

"Why have you been keeping it a secret for so long?" Another, female, reporter asked.

"It was never a secret, I just didn't tell the public because I didn't think it was any of their business."

"Are you ashamed?"

"No," Seto replied immediately, "I am what I am and what I am needs no excuses."

"So, do you have anyone special that you want to go out with?"

"Yes I do," Seto said.

And, on the other side of the city, a blond teenager smiled. And hoped.

**The Tempest by Pendulum**

**AN: This is an AU thing where Katsuya and Seto are dragon riding warriers**

"Well, we're totally screwed," Katsuya said as his black dragon landed in the secret cave, "they think we're deserters."

"Which means we're going to be killed if we're found," Seto sighed as he stroked his own dragon, a white female named Kisara.

"Yes," Katsuya replied simply as he dismounted and gave his dragon, a black male with blood red eyes named Nakai, a pat.

"You didn't have to save me you know," The brunet warrior said.

They had both been part of the king's dragon rider troop, but Seto had been knocked out the sky by the opposing army and Katsuya had gone to help him. Now the king thought they were deserters and they had to run for their lives.

"I know," was the only reply he got.

Seto sighed got up to take the tackle off of Kisara. "Sorry girl, but we can't take you with us; dragon's are far too conspicuous." The dragon let out a sad cry before nuzzling her master. "once nightfall comes we'll make a break for it," Seto told his fellow warrior, who was saying goodbye to his own dragon, "if we get into the next country we'll be safe."

**We're Going to Ibiza by the Vengaboys**

Seto wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here. He was pretty sure he had been kidnapped and was now being tortured; the bit that didn't add up thought was that it was his boyfriend and his friends who were responsible.

He was currently blindfolded and trying to pin a tail onto a picture of a donkey whilst bad 90s pop music blared out through some speakers. It had to be torture.

He decided it'd be in his best interest to comply with his kidnapper's demands and so got on with the game, managing to stick the tail halfway down the donkey's back leg.

Once he'd completed the task the blindfold was removed and Yugi was blindfolded and forced to have a go.

It was defiantly torture.

**Tik Tok by Ke$ha**

"Why am I here?" Seto asked Katsuya and his friends, who all shrugged apart from Anzu, who replied;

"Because it's fun."

"Clubbing is not fun, It's noisy and cramped and hot, and not in the good way," Seto snapped.

"Whatever, I'm off to get alcohol," Bakura said, his plan for the night was to get Ryou completely smashed because, apparently, a drunken Ryou was very open to trying out new things. Seto made a note not to ask what these 'new things' were.

"I'm going to dance, anyone want to come?" Anzu asked.

Everyone gave her 'why the hell do you want to do that?' looks.

"I can't see the appeal in jumping around whilst being pressed up against loads of half-drunk sweaty people," Seto replied distastefully, "have fun though."

"You guys aren't any fun," Anzu snapped before heading off into the dancers.

"I think I'm going to need some alcohol to get through tonight," Yugi said and everyone agreed.

**Making a Memory by Plain White T's**

"we've spent so much time arguing that we need to make some memories we can look back on without feeling guity."  
Seto is dragging katsu shopping and Katsuya isn't really interested but enjoys himself because he likes doing normal things with Seto rather than big things.

Katsuya really didn't like shopping, but Seto did so he was often dragged around clothes shops as his boyfriend used him as a dressing up doll.

"I like spending time together like this," Seto said, almost absent mindedly as he tried to work out which of the two shirts he was holding would suit Katsuya more.

"What? You dragging me around shops making me try on clothes?" Katsuya said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing.

"No, just doing normal things," Seto decided on the light grey shirt, "We spent so much of our time at school arguing that we need to make some memories that we can look back on without feeling guilty."

**Still Figuring Out by Elliot Minor**

"I really wish we didn't have to leave school," Katsuya moaned one lunchtime.

Everyone gave him a funny look, out of all of them Katsuya was the last one they'd expect to come out with something like that.

"It's just it's never going to be this way again, we're all going off to different unis or off to work, we can't just hang around like we used to," Katsuya continued.

"Just because we're going in our own direction doesn't mean we're not going to be friends forever," Yugi assured him.

"Yeah, we've got email and phones and video conferencing and facebook and msn," Ryou began to list all the ways they could keep in contact.

"Plus we've got the holidays," Honda added.

"And if you think I'm going to leave you along you've got another thing coming," Seto joined in, and Katsuya gave his boyfriend a small smile.

**Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf**

Duke Devlin annoyed Seto.

He couldn't stand the way he was always swamped with people worshipping his awesomeness, even though there wasn't anything to worship. Seto was much prettier, and better at duelling, and had a better business and he could get Jounouchi into a dog suit just by asking instead of having to make bets.

Okay, the last one was untrue, however much Seto wanted it to be true.

Jounouchi had started to argue with Duke as well, and that _really_ pissed Seto off. The blond was supposed to be paying attention to _him_ not that jumped up pretty boy with no talent.

Yes, Seto was jealous of Duke Devlin, and that annoyed him more than anything else.

**The (Shipped) Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy**

Katsuya wished he could tell Seto how he felt about him. He really wanted to go to the top of the school and scream from the top of his lungs 'I love you'.

He didn't because Seto would kill him.

Their relationship was supposed to be a secret (except from their friends and family), because Seto had a lot of enemies and he didn't want Katsuya to get hurt because of him. The blond had told his boyfriend many times that he could look after himself, but there was no budging the stubborn CEO.

**Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung**

**AN: From the pov of one of Seto's fangirls**

I love you so much. I try and find out every event you'll be attending and then trying to get in, just to see you. I wish you knew my name and wanted to be with me. But you have millions of girls and guys after you and I'm not anywhere as gorgeous as some of them.

Except you don't care.

Out of all the perfect and pretty girls and boys you picked out a street punk.

Why? Are we not good enough for you? Or do you want someone inferior to you so you can feel good about yourself.

I can't see you being like that though, there are plenty of people who you want and you picked him.

You must love him.

Admitting that hurts, but, I think, as long as you're happy I'll be happy with watching you from afar.

I love you Seto Kaiba.

**Come Get Some by Rooster**

"She wants us to get married," Katsuya sighed, "and I don't want to."

"I thought your relationship was dead," Seto said.

"It is. Mai just doesn't want to admit it."

"That sounds like a load of fun."

"The arguments go on for days," Katsuya said, taking a swig of beer.

"Then dump her, neither of you want this, just kill the relationship."

"Saying it is much easier than doing it."

"Tell her that you love someone else," Seto shrugged.

"Yeah, she'd then go and kill them."

"Tell her it's me, she'd be far too scared to come after me."

"As long as you don't mind a pretend relationship."

"Who said anything about pretend?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed them. I'm currently zooming down the east coast mainline and battling with east coast's rubbish wi-fi, i'm hoping it doesn't die again before I get to post this fic. **


End file.
